


Unwelcome Partnerships

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: It was just your luck to run into your least favorite avenger on a mission, and it's especially awkward because he's the one who kicked you off the team. Having to work with him to complete the objective is just insult to injury.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Marvel xReader Fanfiction Fest 2020





	Unwelcome Partnerships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waywardodysseys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/gifts).



> this is an extra gift for you! hope you like it :)
> 
> *flashbacks are in italics*

Steve sat at the bar, drinking a beer and subtly looking around the room. He felt out of place in the sleazy New York City casino, watching drunk patrons stumble around and spend money they didn't have on games they wouldn't win. The room was dimly lit and packed with people, so he was having a hard time picking out the suspect he was supposed to be bringing in. The man in question was a high ranking HYDRA official, and capturing him would be an incredibly important step to bringing down the organization once and for all. What Steve did not expect from this mission though, was to be interrupted. 

You picked Steve out right away, his bulky frame sticking out like a sore thumb among the greasy swindlers and other questionable characters that populated the room. The moment you saw him, you knew that you were both there for the same reason. You swore under your breath, that meant that you would have to talk to him and work with him. You really didn't want to do that. Steve Rogers had always been your least favorite of the avengers, probably because he hated you, and he was the whole reason you were kicked off the team in the first place. 

Yeah, you were an avenger, at one point. It was about a year ago that you were kicked off the team by Captain Know-it-all, after he claimed you unnecessarily endangered the team and acted recklessly on a mission. You had fought as hard as you could on that, but you were dismissed all the same and forced to leave the compound. You never forgave Steve for that, and you didn't think you ever would. It was no secret that there was no lost love between the two of you and you didn't think there was a moment where the two of you were ever civil to each other. You were still on good terms with a few other of the avengers even after leaving the compound, and the whole reason you were here at this sketchy casino was because Tony had contacted you and asked for your help. 

You were kind of a freelance avenger/vigilante after being kicked off the team, and when Tony reached out to you, you had thought that maybe a lot of the team was out on other missions at the time and they needed some help. He failed to let you know that they already had a man on the case though. You shook your head as you watched Steve fail at blending in. 

Sucking in a breath, you got ready to walk over there and ruin his day. 

***

_"Everyone, we have a new member of the team joining us for this briefing," Nick Fury said as he stood at the podium in the Avengers' meeting room. He rarely showed up for regular meetings, so the team knew that something was up when they walked in and saw him sitting at the table. You had arrived just after the last team members had filed into the room and taken their seats, and you were watching the beginning of the meeting through the two way glass window that looked in. Apparently, it was an aesthetic choice by Tony when he designed the building, and it also meant that the room could also double as an interrogation room if needed. "I expect that you will all treat her with respect."_

_"It's a woman?" Black Widow said, smiling. "It'll be nice to have more women on the team, maybe Wanda and I will stand a chance on arguments now."_

_"Why is she even joining the team anyway?" Captain America sounded annoyed._

_"We let Tin Man join the team," Tony Stark said, giving Steve a look. "I don't understand why you're all worked up about this."_

_"Well I just want to make sure that whoever it is can take care of the themselves. I can't be responsible for everyone."_

_That comment made your blood boil. Who did he think he was? You were supposed to wait a little before entering the meeting and introducing yourself to everyone, but you couldn't help just busting in now. "I can in fact, take care of myself," you said threateningly as you threw open the door and marched in. "And I don't need anyone to 'take care of me.'"_

_Steve didn't answer, just gave you a venomous look. "Everyone, this is Y/N L/N," Nick Fury said. "She's a tech genius and hacker extraordinaire, and the newest member of the team."_

_You got smiles and nods from the rest of the team as they introduced themselves, but you couldn't shake the sour feeling you got from your small interaction with Steve Rogers._

_***_

"Come here often?" you said jokingly as you sat on the bar stool next to Steve. After ordering yourself a drink, you turned to him. "You're doing a god-awful job of blending in, by the way. I could spot you from the doorway." 

Steve gave you a look and grimaced. "What are you doing here Y/N? It's bad enough I have to be on this mission, I don't have the patience to deal with you as well." 

"I hate to break it to you Steve, but it looks like we're both here for the same reason," you said, downing what you had left in your drink. "And you can't just kick me out, you've got no authority over me anymore." 

"Well why are you here anyway?" Steve asked angrily. "Because I don't think you know why I'm really here." 

"You're here for the HYDRA big wig, aren't you?" you asked, cocking your head to the side. "Because guess what, so am I. My real question is why are you here? Tony didn't tell me I'd have to deal with rats." 

"Tony?" Steve sounded surprised. "That's who put you onto this?"

You rolled your eyes in response. "You think just because you had a tiny problem with me that everyone else was just going to follow you? I've been doing freelance work for Tony and Natasha since you kicked me off the team, and I meet up with Sam once a month for drinks."

Steve looked shocked at that. You could see that he actually though that once he decreed you were off the team, everyone just accepted it without question. "I still don't understand why Tony brought you out here." 

"I got a call saying that Barnes was supposed to handling this mission but his arm is malfunctioning, and Tony asked if I'd be willing to help out." 

"I told Tony that I could handle this," Steve growled. "I didn't need him to send in reinforcements." 

It took a couple of moments, but you realized why Tony had called you in the first place even though he knew Steve was 'handling it.' "You obviously don't have this handled Rogers," you said. "Or else I wouldn't be here." 

"Well you're the one who's blowing my cover right now L/N!" he said angrily.

"I don't think you needed any help with that," you bit back. "I could pick you out from the minute I walked in here, and I'm sure the HYDRA big wig could as well, or you'd be out of here by now. Face it Rogers, you need my help to even get close to this guy. He definitely won't talk to you, but I may have a chance as an unknown face, so get off your high horse and suck it up.”

Steve sighed. "Fine. Just don't screw it up like the last mission we were on together."

***

_You and Steve had made it back to the Quinjet, just barely. He was lucky you didn't strangle his star-spangled ass and leave his body in the HYDRA base. Once the jet was in the air, Steve turned to you, fuming. "What the hell was that Y/N?"_

_"What do you mean 'what the hell was that?' I saved your life Rogers!"_

_"No, you jeopardized the mission! If it weren't for me, we'd both be dead right now, but apparently you can't seem to grasp the fact that you're not always right!"_

_"Steve," Sam murmured, trying to calm him down. "You're both alive and we got what we came here for. It's fine."_

_"No Sam, it's not fine!" Steve said, giving her a look of disgust. "It's not fine when someone, who's barely been on the team for six months, disobeys my direct orders and nearly gets us all blown up! I don't even understand why she's even here, because my life would be a hell of a lot easier if she wasn't on the team at all!"_

_"Steve," Natasha cut in. "Stop."_

_"I don't get that either!" Steve said, looking around at the team. "Why you're all defending her when she nearly got you all killed. That's it. Y/N, when we get back to the compound, pack your stuff. You're off the team."_

_"You can't do that!" you yelled furiously._

_"I absolutely can, and I will!" He yelled as he walked away from the group to sulk in a corner. "End of discussion."_

_It took everything in you not to cry. Wanda came over and wrapped you in a hug, and Bucky gave you a sad look. "I'm going to try and talk some sense into him," he said, and you nodded._

_The ride back to the compound was otherwise silent, and you were the first one off the jet when the doors opened. You collapsed_ _face down_ _on your bed and tried not to cry, but it didn't work. "Go away," you growled when someone knocked on your door._

_They kept knocking, and you finally gave up and asked FRIDAY to open the door, revealing Tony on the other side of it. "I have good and bad news," he said. "Which do you want first?"_

_"Bad news, because the good is probably a sham."_

_Tony didn't comment on your mood as he normally might have, which you were grateful for. "Cap's not budging about kicking you off the team, and we can't reach Fury to knock some sense into him. I can't find anything in your contract that could keep you here."_

_"And the good news?" you asked, sitting up to face him._

_"I'm giving you a place to live, you shouldn't be expected to find somewhere this quick. And it's yours for good, I'm serious. It's one of my father's old penthouses and it never gets used, so I'm giving it to you. You won't have to pay for anything, rent, utilities, food, it's all on me. And I can tell the rest of the team if you'd like, not Rogers obviously, this way you can still see them."_

_"Tony, I can't accept that," you said. "It's too much."_

_"You know me Y/N, and I'm not taking no for an answer."_

_***_

You didn't see the man you were looking for anywhere in the casino, so hopefully you still had a chance in getting to him and he didn't just take one look at Steve and run the other way. After more arguing, you finally convinced Steve that just sitting at the bar (and sticking out like a sore thumb) was doing the mission no good, and now the two of you were sitting in Steve's car, which was parked just across the stress from the casino, and staking out. 

You could cut the tension between you and Steve with a knife, and it felt like every moment was passing slower than the last. "So," Steve said awkwardly, after god knows how many minutes of agonizing silence. "How've you been?" 

You scoffed. "You don't get to ask me how I've been Steve," you said, glaring at him. "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be here right now."

"I'm sorry Y/N, but what else was I supposed to do? You almost got us killed on that mission, and I thought that maybe you'd stop putting yourself in danger if you weren't on the team." 

You shook your head at the audacity of his statement. "It's not your place to decide what I'm ready for, and whether or not I put myself in danger! And if you had a problem with me, you shouldn't have handled it like that." 

"What would you have done if you were in my position?" 

"Honestly? Nothing," you said. "You can't control what happens on those missions and you know that. Maybe I would have put myself on probation, or added some more training in how to get out of those situations, but what you did was uncalled for." 

Steve was silent for what seemed like ages, but in reality was only a few minutes. "I'm sorry Y/N," was what he finally chose to say. "I acted rashly when I kicked you off the team, and I shouldn't have. I hope you can forgive me."

You were about to respond, but stopped as you saw your target get out of a car and enter the casino. "That's him," you said. 

Steve's demeanor immediately changed. He was Captain America now, not just Steve Rogers. "We need to bring him in for questioning, there's a SHIELD safe house about twenty minutes from here, that's where we're bringing him. Someone from SHIELD is going to come by tomorrow morning and take over from there." 

You nodded. "I'm going in." 

Steve paled. "What are you going to do?" 

"You can't go up to him Steve, he's going to see you coming from a mile away. It has to be me." 

Steve wasn't happy about the current arrangement of the mission. The two of you had walked back into the casino after the target had been seen heading inside, and you disappeared from his side. There was a piece of Steve that still didn't fully trust you, but he stuck to the plan and took a seat at a table in the corner of the room, where he could see the target sitting at the bar. 

Suddenly you reappeared, looking completely different. You had a dress on, for one thing, a dress much shorter than he had ever thought you would wear. Steve shifted involuntarily in his seat, knowing what you were going to do. And he didn't really like it. 

He watched as you slowly took a seat on the bar stool next to the target and flirted with him. He couldn't see your face, but he saw the sick smile that the target was giving you, and it took everything he had not to go over there and kill him. Seeing you in a short dress and flirting with someone else (even though he knew full well that you didn't actually want to sleep with this guy) made Steve realize how he really felt about you. It wasn't hatred that he felt, it was attraction. 

Sure, he wasn't too keen on getting a new member of the team that day in the meeting room, before you burst in and told him off, but you grew on him. But you had immediately decided that you didn't like him, so he didn't really feel the need to try to be nice. But he always tried to look out for you, and it was his own misguided feelings that led him to kick you off the team. Steve shook his head as he watched the target lean in and whisper something in your ear, at which you giggled. This was not going to be fun. 

***

You were not having a good time. Sure, to the view of an outsider you were setting up a definite hookup, with your target buying you drinks left and right. You were smart enough to have spoken to the bartender before you left to stake out the place with Steve, so the drinks you were getting had no alcohol in them. You couldn't see Steve, but you could practically feel his piercing gaze on your back. 

"What about we get out of here darling?" the target said seductively, and you nodded. You were so ready for this to be over. 

You stumbled slightly as you got off the stool, to give the impression you were drunk. You quickly threw a glance over your shoulder and checked where Steve had been sitting before, but he was no longer there. You hoped that he was waiting out by the car like you two had planned, because if not you would have to apprehend the target yourself. Now don't get me wrong, you could absolutely take this man in a fight, but if you were being a little honest, you were tired and it would be easier if Steve beat the guy up and stuffed him in the trunk of the car for you. 

You weren't sure where you and Steve stood because you had to drop the conversation you were having in the car when you saw the suspect pull up and get out. You weren't as mad at Steve as you were before, because you did see where he was coming from a little, even if his actions were uncalled for. 

When you stepped out into the chilly air, the target started to direct you towards a taxi, but you put a hand on his arm and stopped him. "No silly," you said in a disgustingly sweet voice. "You can drive my car, it's parked just across the street." 

Thankfully, the target didn't put up a fight, and he let him lead you all the way to your car. Right before you got in, the target pushed you up against the car door and leaned in to kiss you. It was disgusting, but you kissed back. You had an objective here tonight, and you were so close to completing it. 

Thankfully, it wasn't a particularly long kiss because it was interrupted. The target was pulled off of you and was met in a strong punch in the face. You watched as he tried to struggle, but Steve was just too strong. What felt like seconds later, the target was sufficiently tied up and in the trunk of your car, and you were on your way to the SHIELD safe house to drop him off. 

To your surprise, there were agents waiting at the safe house to collect the target, so once you and Steve pulled up, the mission was over for you guys. 

"Where are you staying for the night?" Steve asked as he started the car up again. "I'll drop you off." 

"Oh, I've been living in one of Tony's penthouses for the last year," you said quietly. Surprisingly, he didn't say anything. You gave him the address and the car ride there was mostly silent, with some small talk here and there. It was like neither of you wanted to risk bringing up old wounds if you talked about more than the weather. Once Steve pulled into the driveway of the building, he turned off the car. "What are you doing?" you asked, confused. 

"I'm going to walk you to the door," Steve said, like it was obvious. 

"You don't have to do that." 

"No, but I want to." 

It was awkward, being escorted up to the door of the building by Steve. It felt like you were sixteen and you had gone out on your first date, and that your parents would be waiting on the other side of the door. But instead, it was your colleague (if he could even be called a colleague), and there was no one around to see you return. You had your hand on the door handle when Steve spoke out. "Wait Y/N," he said. 

"What, Steve?" you said. "Because if you're going to turn around and say that we're still not okay with each other after all this ti-"

He cut you off with a kiss. It was infinitely better than the one you had to suffer through outside the casino, and you immediately kissed back. His arms snaked around your waist and pulled you closer to him, and your legs were starting to get wobbly. When you finally broke apart for air, you were panting slightly, and Steve had the biggest smile on his face. "I think we're more than okay," he said. "Because if that's you still hating me, I would kill to see what you liking me would be." 

You smiled at him before initiating another kiss, more passionate than the last. Right as it was becoming borderline inappropriate for the public setting, he broke away. "Does this mean I'm back on the team?" you asked breathlessly. 

"I don't know doll, I think I want to keep you as my little secret for a little while," he said, leaning down to kiss you again. 

Tony found you two the next morning, still sleeping, surrounded by discarded clothes and obviously naked, wrapped in each other's arms. He had come by to let you vent about Steve if you needed to, but now it looked like that definitely wasn't going to happen. He locked the door behind him before either of you woke up, but not before snapping a photo to send to the rest of the team. 

A lot of teasing was in store for both of you.

_\- the end -_


End file.
